Love is Stonger
by Deadross12
Summary: A year has passed since the evil snow Leopard's Defeat. Most things haven't changed, yet the love between two of the great Seven Kungfu warriors has grown quietly during the time.Yet at the Same Rate so has a more powerful evil has woken. Crane x Viper
1. Begin

Hi this is Deadross12!!!!! I 'M HERE WITH MY FIRST FAN FICTION!!! Any way this one is a Crane X Viper!!!! I love this paring!!! AND NOT TO ALSO MENTION I'm MAKING THIS ONE FOR MY FRIEND Amada because I promised her that I would make one about this pairing. So hope you Enjoy, Oh and also don't forget to review!!! Hhehehhehe

* * *

It's been a year since Tai Lung's defeat to the Dragon Warrior; Po. The Valley of Peace was safe again thanks to the warriors that lived in the mountains of the valley and trained Day in and Day out owning their skills further. The people of the valley looked up to these warriors and always said that they lived and breathed the arts of Kung Fu. Now they still train under the Great Master Shifu, they are Master Monkey, Master Mantas, Master Tigress, Master Crane, Master Viper and the Dragon Warrior Po the Panda. They are all the proud students of the Great Master Shifu.

The sun stared to rise and all the students were sound asleep, well almost all of them were. Master Monkey was having a nightmare about Po stealing all of his almond cookies and going at his high speeds, making him fear that he will never catch up. Mantas was having a great dream about him doing a stand up show and making his crowd crying with laughter. Tigress wasn't really having a dream about anything too great, all she was dreaming about was what she was going to do today and making what her goals of the day. Master Shifu was in his dreams of his time with Mater Oogway, and how when he was a child, he wished to be a great warrior back then, and decades later he had fulfilled his dream. Po was still dreaming of the time he was fighting Tai Lung but his ending had a twist, instead of a bow of thankfulness, he instead gets a long loving sweet kiss on the lips from the strong, smart, and sexy Master Tigress. He drooled on his thick pillow at just the thought. Crane and Viper were the only ones awake, they were the usual ones to get up earlier than the others because they were usually early risers on Fridays like these, but they were up for a different reason this Friday morning.

Viper was dreaming about of her Childhood with her Family, and then about the first time she became part of the furious five, but right before she woke right up, she had a dream about Her and Crane Together! But not like a friendly way they were usually like, more like a romantic kind of way, the kind that you would look at to the love of your life. They were alone, no one around, no one but them, they were sitting under the Peach Tree of Heavenly wisdom, a clear, starry sky, they were looking at each other with love sticking eyes, they were sitting close together, he had his right wing around her, protecting her from the early spring night chill, and he was giving her a heart melting smile that it was one of the things that drove her crazy about him. His feathers were both soft and warm, and since she was close to his chest and it was even warmer, it only made her even more desperate to get closer to him. Their lips were getting closer and closer, their lips were only inches apart, he was about to say something until she snapped back into reality. Viper shot up from her bed and nearly cried when she was stright up, her dream with Crane felt so real! It wasn't fair, her dream with Crane felt so great, so heartwarming, and so romantic and …dare she thought it, it felt so right! It was true, after many long years of being friends with the kind bird; she had finally fallen in love.

Crane's was almost the same, his dream was about the time he proved himself worthy of becoming a warrior, he remembered how happy he was , and the time he first meet Master Shifu and the other top students, epically Viper. After them, he had a dream that almost made him so angry with rage that he woke up from that he could have broken the wall with his fists! His dream was about Him and Viper in the Training Hall .But no one was with them, no one but them. He looked at Viper with caring Eyes and she was looking at him with such pure eyes it was one of the things that drove him crazy about her. He sighed, knowing what he had to say to this beautiful creature, and said "Viper I have to tell you something," he said to his friend, she looked at him with conserved eyes. He stopped and looked down at the floor nearly blushing scarlet, his mind was racing, trying to find the right words to say to his beautiful friend," you' r… very beautiful Viper,…and very...K… kind and I know we have been friends …f…for a long time, a…and I just…w… want to say…t…t…that I l...l…lo…lo…lo…love …y…y…you!!!!!" He nearly shouted. He shut his eyes down tight as he said the words he had planned to say to his friend for so long, but when he opened his eyes he saw Viper in tears, "Crane, I…." started the beautiful snake while whipping away her falling tears with the tip of her tail. But all off a sudden she jumped to coil her body around his neck up, it was almost she was hugging him. "I LLLOO….LOO… I LOVE YOU TOO!!!!!" She yelled with strife.

Crane awoke from his realistic dream, just like Viper did. In fact they both woke up at the same time, hating themselves for waking up from such a great dream about being with the one they loved. They both sighed and sprung up from their beds, Crane walked up to his straw hat while Viper slithered to her Flower head Pins, Both thinking the same thought as they were at their room Table." A dream. It was just a dream, that I will despise myself for waking up from. It was such a great one at that, and it felt so real!!!!!!!!" They thought violently to themselves. After Crane and Viper had placed there head wear on, they both had an Idea pop in to their heads.

Maybe their dreams were signs to say that today is the day that they no longer keep their love from the other, the day to confess their feelings. They smiled at the thought and started to do silent exercises to make sure that they didn't wake the others. They did leg throws, pushups, sit ups, stretched for a bit and did a little bit of silent mid-air kicks and strikes. When they were both done with the early workout, they stood at their door to open it to face what they wanted, they felt ready, confident, and felt like they could take on anything that the world could throw at them! Crane cleared his voice and made sure that he was well dressed and proper for this day. While Viper was her room checking her every detail to make sure that she looked her best when she tells Crane how she feels. "Today is the day I tell her how I feel!" Crane thought with excitement. "Today is the day I tell him how I really feel about him!" Thought Viper while fluffing the flowers on her head. They both stood proudly a wide smile on their faces and their hearts beat strongly and almost like they started running and grabbed their door without hesitation.

But when they were about to slide their doors open, a thought passed though their minds that made their faces drop and their hearts sink to their gut, it was such a painful thought that it almost made them give up on their goal to tell the other how they felt. "But what if he doesn't feel the same way?" Viper sadly thought as she let go of the door. She almost got tearful as she looked at the ground with sadness. "What if she doesn't feel the same way for me?"Crane thought while looking at the ground with a pitiful look on his face, but his wing was still on the door. It was heart breaking for them to admit it, but to Crane the fact that Viper didn't feel the same for him was very probable, after Tai lung's defeat, Viper did spend a bit more time with Po and at times it almost looked like she taking a real liking to the Panda. And to Viper, it was very hard for her to take in because after Tai Lung's defeat Crane has been hanging out with Tigress lately, and sometimes she would over hear their conversations on something other than training. They pulled themselves together and faced the door with a broken but new thought. "But I still have to try!" They both thought simultaneously, not with high hopes that they first had but they were still confident about their goals.

The sun was rising and they knew they were running out of time before Master Shifu got up and started the long day of almost endless training. They shot up as they heard the great bell of the Valley. Time was up! They knew it and as much as it was hard for them to admit it, this was defiantly not the day to confess their feelings. Only Minute to get ready. The Sun wasn't very high in the sky wet but the six students were tumbling on putting on their uniforms or for Po daily clothes. They all only had a minute to get ready, which wasn't very hard for the five to do but for Po it was still a heavy chore.


	2. Dreams of seven

As the Avian and the reptile quickly, but depressingly admitted defeat,slid open their doors, then took a step, which was different from what the other students did on Fridays. What the other student and even they did was that they would storm out of their rooms and greet their Master. What they did different this time was that they just stepped out it greeting their Master not Storm out and same old same old. "Good Morning Master!" They all said obediently while at Addides. After a minute of silence, the students were getting concerned that their Master was quite and not giving out orders like he would usually do in the morning. They looked at their Master with concerned eyes, and what they saw was that their Master had his eyes closed and was smiling !!!!!! Po was the one to break the morning silence, "What wrong Master Shifu?"

"Oh nothing's the matter." started the small red panda, he took a long deep breath and opened his royal blue eyes. "I'm just rethinking of a dream I had last Night, that's all." The students all looked at each other, with concered looks on their faces. "What did dream about?" they all asked in unison. Shifu struggled at first not knowing what to say to his students."Oh nothing Really, just the times that I was young and training with Master Oogway," he stumbled on his words, he looked down at his feet , nearly blushing maroon. " And... an incedent I had with a girl during my training." The Master then looked at his students,but now it was over, his blush and his face turned back to normal. But his royal blue eyes still had the glissen in them, they couldn't believe what they were seeing. But, then Mantes came up with an Idea, and for the sake of having a great funny dream ,and just for the heck of it he asked "Really? What was _his_ name?" and right after that last word Monkey and Mantes was already braking with laughter. Po just tried his best not to laugh, because he knew that if he laughed about Master Shifu in front of his Lovely feline crush, she would be more then happy to beat him in to a bloody pulp. Tigress just narrowed her eyes to the laughing Masters. "_How dare they! Do they even have the slightest of respect for Master Shifu"s Past? Morons! This is why I rejected them when they asked me out when I got My new coat."_ though Tigress while still in her addies stance. While looking at the two laughing Masters with pity.

Viper and Crane just looked at the two clowns rolling on their backs and dieing of Laughter, knowing that they are just taking their dying fill. After 5 seconds of watching Mantes and Monkey Laugh, they gave up on them stopping, they both knew that If they laughed more then 5 seconds they knew that this was going to take a while. But when they returned to their positions they caught each others eyes, Crane looked at the beautiful snake with his brown glistening eyes, and his heart warming smile. Her heart almost felt like in pain but then the feeling lifted "_Just like in my Dream!"_ Viper thought, as she lowered her eyes from Crane's gaze , she also felt heat rush to her checkes. _" She's just so... breathtaking!"_ Thought the Crane when she blushed right in front of him. Master Shifu noticed this but since he had two laughing students, he was going to let this one slide, in the meantime, Monkey can kiss his almond cookies good bye!!!! And for Mantes... well Shifu just had the right punishment for him...

* * *

"!!!!!!!!!!!" Shouted or more like yelled the prying Mantes, while the Red Panda was caring of his acupuncture kit. Master Shifu was caring the insect's jars of needles, tape, alcohol wipes and the one thing that Mantes held most dearly , A jar filled with strips of paper that he kept with him. That jar's porpoise was when ever Mantes known a good joke every once and a while, he would take a small piece of Paper that was the size of this arm and write down the Funny joke. And now his jars that he held so dearly to him were gone!!

"For the time being Master Mantes," started Master Shifu as he was caring Mantes' jars, and walking down the hall of the bunk house. "YOU, will not have your acupuncture jars for a week and you won't have your jokes for a Month!" Shifu then turned to Monkey. " AND YOU MONKEY!" Master Shifu pointed with his flute to you won't have ANY ALMOND COOKIES FOR A MONTH EITHER!!!!!" Shifu finally finished as he walked with Mates' jars and Monkey's secret stash of almond cookies that only took Shifu took at least two minutes to find in Monkey's bunkroom. They both almost cried like babies when Shifu walked away with their items, unable to do anything. they were powerless as their babies were being carried away.

_"What are we going to do in our free time now?!"_ They both thought. Then they both stared to cry their Pants off. All of the Student's started to laugh, just like Monkey and Mantes did at Master Shifu's dream. Po was relived that he could finally laugh not to mention he kept his mouth shut with Master Shifu, so pretty much he he was letting out what he was holding for so long. When 10 seconds of laughter went by and Master Shifu still didn't come back, Po decided to ask about what the others dreamed about.

" So," he started "what did you dream about Tigress?" He was some how hoping for some thing similar to what he dreamed about. Tigress just looked at him with a eyebrow raised. She looked away for a brief moment and said "Nothing really, nothing that important actually, just my goals of today were for me" She finished with her lavender voice, after that she then regained her posture and asked "What about you Po?" She asked,but just more in a way to kill time, their Master was gone, and while he was away she didn't care about the Panda dreamed about. "Well... I-I-I" Started the Dragon Warrior, he looked away from the beautiful tiger's eyes and rubbed his left hand on the back of his head, and as much as it was confusing to the tiger, she swore he could see him blushing. Odd. "'_Well... I-I-I' _really isn't a dream, Po. Unless your making a refrance to a dancing style." said Tigress with a hint of a mocking tone in her voice.

" **I had a dream about you and me defeating Tai Lung together!!!!**" shouted Po, with out even thinking at first. He knew what he said was somehow a lie, yet it was the only way he could tell her about what she asked him with out totally blowing his secret in front of his crush. Tigress just looked at him with a semi-surprised look on her face, she had her Eyebrows raised but her eyes only bent down a little as if she was pretending to be shocked and wasn't trying very hard at it either. She looked at the crying Monkey, and cracked a smile from seeing him wet his floor with his tears. So, she wanted to know what he dreamed about so she could make a connection that might make him cry even more.

"So , Monkey what did you dream about?" She asked with a hint a coy in it, which made Viper, Crane's, and Po's Spines tingle. Monkey wiped his nose, and stood up in his addies stance with the evidence of tears on his were still there. " Oh It was the WORST Dream i had ever had in my whole life!!!!!!" every one looked at him with smile on their face except for mantes who was still crying. "what about?" they all asked. "I had a dream the PO was stealing my almond cookies!!!!!!" he yelled as he pointed his finger at the Panda, mainly because every one knew what Po did to cookies while he was hungry. They all laughed, Po was crying to tears and feel flat on his back. Viper almost let venom fall from her mouth and Crane all most knocked off his hat when he hit his forehead on how hard he was laughing, while Mantes just chuckled because of how much tears have gone down his face and how the sobs have stuck in his throat.

" And what a shock it turns out to be that It was Shifu that takes your cookies instead." Said Crane with while still chuckling, and placing his hat back in place. Tigress, Viper, Mantes, Crane , and especially Po were still laughing. Monkey was somehow in a way laughing to him self on such irony. " Yeah" started the simion with a hand behind his neck. "I guess that I sort of had it coming!" The Master looked at the insect in front of him and asked, " So, what 'bout you Mantes? Any dream that can knock our shoes off?"

"Well....." the bug started " I did have dream that I was telling jokes at the Noodle shop, and boy was I killing!" The insect laughed at the joke that he made, and was the only one. Crane, Tigress, and Viper just looked at him with questionable faces not really up to the task of asking or not, Monkey was still wiping his tears from his face so he had a good excuse for why he didn't laugh, Po was... well if you have bad jokes up your sleeve and it involves a guy's father's place for business, well you do the math. Po stood up and looked at Mantes as if he had hurt his feelings. " What do you mean by Killing?" Said the Panda almost ready to squash the insect in any way or form." Jezze, what I meant was that I was making people laugh their pants off that's all." complained the Praying Mantes. Po just stood up, and finally cracked a smile. " Oooooooohhhhh, I thought you meant the other **killing! **Hahahahha." They finally got the idea about what Mantes meant, the miss understanding was finally understood.

Then Mantes, Monkey ,Po, and Tigress all shoot looks at Crane and Viper. "_Oh boy..."_ they both thought_. "Crane? Viper?"_ what about you guys?" Said Monkey and Mantes simultaneously with a noticeable sign of 'no mercy' in their voices. They both looked at the floor, not knowing what to say. "UHHUUHHH..... WELL I ummmm...." they both started,scared, trailing off, so embarrassed being asked a question that you know that you could blow at any moment. They both struggled with their words, fidgeted with their head ordamints, and not to also mention, blushing, turning a deeper shade of red every second. they both looked at different parts of the bunk house hopping that Master Shifu would come to their aid, and quickly, The other Masters saw this, and chuckled ,knowing that if they laughed out loud the bird and the snake would be more then happy to kill them, and certainly didn't want to laugh at their studering.

_'OK, OK,I can do this just tell them the first part of my dreams and then just wait for Master Shifu! Come on I can do this, I have to!'_ they both thought to them self's as they looked at the ground with blood red faces. They took a deep breath, and looked at their friends. they had confident fillings that they were going to make it out of this one with little difficulty.

"Crane!" said Viper with closed eyes and a smiling face, not yet noticing that she made a terrible mistake.

"Viper..."said The bird at the same time that reptile did, also not noticing that he also made a huge mistake.

They all just looked at the two with ' the heck you saying man' kinds of looks , not really knowing how to approach what they said. Viper and Crane eyes widened at what they just said , knowing the huge mistake that they just made. '_Oh my gosh...!!!_' they both thought while they stared to look down at the floor. Viper looked down at her side of the house near where Po and Tigress were, _' what will he think of me now!?!'_ she thought almost embarrassed enough to cry_._ She pretty much spilled her guts out, she just didn't want to look at Crane at the moment of grief, almost feeling like a total moron. Crane just looked at the space between his and Mantes and Monkey, he just could look at the space he shared with Viper, He felt unworthy of it, let alone think about her right after making a fool of himself right in front of the love his life. ' I sure she'll love to strangle me! Well.. i pretty much have it coming.

_'I'm such an idiot!!! How could I say that out loud?!!!!!??? I shouldn't have!'_ They both thought, furious at them self's for what they have foolishly done. "_How could I've been so..so...SO.."_

"Students!" The voice that was needed on so many occasions and needs but arrived a bit to late, yet still the Broken Heart ed Masters were relived, and Tigress was finally broken from her world of bordumb, at last!!!! "Come there must Be much that all need to talk about." Said the Red Panda while he was leading the way to the Training hall.

* * *

**Deadross 12:**

_YYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSS!!!! i AM FINALLY DONE WITH THIS cHAPTER !!!! Yay!!!!!!! Thanks to my friend Amada and her sisters, Diana, and Rina! And another great friend of Mine that was with me and Diana before we were baking, I was finally able to finish this Chapter with only Dishwater Tea, and burned toast that didn't even last long to fill me up while writing this. Boy what a day!! I finished baking a cake with Diana, which tastes awsome!!! I finshed the last day of school before chrismas breake, with pictures, workhanded in and getting a 100 for it, singing In my Mathclass and every one loved how I sung Rudolf the red Nose Raindeer. Handing In a project for Math and able to drink orange juice and Many other things! I will get to Chapter 3 as quickly as I can But for Now... Sleep!!!!! The Drug that me and My mother love then any other! Thanks for your support and every thing Guys !!!!! YOU ROCK!!!!!!!_


	3. Author Note

The News

**Deadross12:**

_Hay guys this is not a actual chapter of the fanfic I know you must hate me for that. I made a mistake on some things but before I got to sleep, I just want to thank you for your support and every thing!! This is My first Fanfic and didn't really think that I would get as many hits as I did so thanks guys!!!!!!!!!! Oh and I am Planing on making a M for languge Kung Fu Panda fanfic. Like I make Po say what Cartmen saids in the movie when they all try out their new vocabulary at school and Make Master Shifu say Mr. Garison's lines in the Movie._

_**Example:**_

_Master Shifu_:

Po did you just use the F word?!!

_Po:_

Cat?

Ok sorry for this people I just want to know if it is a good Idea but i really would to know from you guys, soorry about the frist screw up that i made. No reallly I am I didn't have time to change it sooner because I was really busy! Sorrry! And I really didn't mean to put Jew! Soorrry really I am!


	4. Warnings

Hay whats up people!!!!!! Happy Holidays!!!!!!!!! I hope You had an Awsome Chrismas, or Hanukkah or Kwanzaa!!! It Is pretty Awsome that I got a ton of stuff I hope you all did too!!!!!! Any way I going to continue to do my best in this fanfic!!! Thanks for all of your support !!!!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 3:Warnings

As the other six students fallowed their master to the training hall, they all wonderned why he would want them to training hall before breakfast. Tigeress was pretty confedent that this was about Monkey"s and Mantuse's punishmentfor laughing at him. Mantuse and Monkey were fearing the same thing that Tigeress was hoping for, for all they knew was that Shifu was merseluse when it came to punisments! Crane just hoped that they could get this over with and have breakfast, then do his training, so he can take his mind off of the most embaresing moment of his life. Viper was pretty much in the same train of thought as Crane was, so she really didn't care what Master Shifu had in store for Mantis and Monkey all she knew was that they had it coming. Po was somehow in a way scared but still in a concered train of thought, he thought that Master Shifu had cought him trying not to laugh at what Mantuse said about Shifu's dream but just like any other person who was close to master Shifu ( which on one hand was pertty much as much people as you could count on your fingers) knew that Shifu worked in many strange ways.

Master Shifu stoped in front of the training hall doors and then faced his students. They all were curious to know what their Master wanted them to do, or what he was going to announce. Shifu gave a fake cough just in case if any of his students weren't paying attention to him yet then started. " Well students, as you all must know, for the next two months, it will be the wolf mating season. Wolfs from this valley and many other neighboring villages will be going to the sacred pool of tears near our valley. So I suggest that if you DON'T want you eyes to bleed, and for you to be scared for life, that you stay away from their breeding grounds." Shifu finished with his eyes closed, he knew that they all pretty much had their mouths hanging open, and he was correct.

They all just looked at him as if he was insane! It was as if he didn't belive in their obedeance anymore, and how he could take wolf mating seson so lightly, didn't he remember the mess that they made last year, near the pool of sacred tears? That pool WAS in tears and in more ways then one! Po remembered the rumors that the other villagers had passed down from door to door of how horrible they were before he was the Dragon worrior, he just cringged at just the thought of seeing a pair! Tigeress knew how dangerous it could be if you inturupted the wolfs in anyway, they would tare you apart! Monkey, Mantuse, Crane and Viper had no knowledge of the wolfs in their 'best time of the year', no rumors, no experance, or anything of that sort, but if it is bad as Master Shifu saids it is, better do what he saids and stay away or better, not ask about it.

Master Shifu opened his eye slowly knowing that they should get the point by now. When he fully showed his royal blue eyes, all of his students were in their staces. But he still wasn't done yet. "With that, but I also want you to know that a stray wolf is pretty common, and you all must be aware that if you see any stray wolf, you must acompany it to the breeing grounds, but do it swiftly, with coustion, care, kindness, and more importantly, respect." He finaly smiled that they understood and nooded his head just once to signeify that he is letting him go. Then they all thanked him and then started to walk in a line, to finally get some Breakfast!

"Except... I want to talk to a surtain two out of the six of you" demaned Shifu, still in front of the doors. Crane and Viper swallowed, remembering the little show they gave to their Master while they were still in the bunkhouse. The blushing, not looking at each other stight in the eyes...Crane just stoped where he was and just shut his eyes as hard as could._ 'Not now!'Not Today in front of everybody!'_ He thought. He was planing of telling Viper how he felt some where in the spring, of course he loved Viper, he really did! But if he addmited now, in front of his Master and the other Masters as well, she might hate him for the rest of his life. _'NO!!! Please Master Shifu, I can't! Not today, not now, please! I beg of you!' _Viper was screming at the top of her head. Yes, she was in the same boat as Crane was, she didn't want to spill the beans in front of everybody, even the love of her life! She loved him, she's always has and she was planing on telling him maybe after the wolf's time here, and not to also mention alone. But to confese in front of their Master and the others at such a time... _'No... it...it... just wouldn't feel right, a-a-and what would Crane think? Oh if I tell Master Shifu, I know they'll hate me. Oh I just know It!'. _All she could do, was just look at the floor with a heavy heart, what pain!

Well on the Other Hand,Mantis and Monkey just shot faces of terror to the other knowing that they were soooooo dead! They just knew that their Master wasn't going to give them mercey, not one bit at all. No breakfast! More laps! More....everything!!! No!!!!

"**Mantis**, **Monkey!** I would **love** to talk to you two for a while, not to also mention I think you two might want to skip Breakfast today. Just in case..." Shifu hinted " you two might spill your guts out, in more ways then one I might Add!" They both cringed at their Master's **advice.**

"Yes, Master Shifu" they both pryed to Gods of Kung Fu that Their Master would Forgive them. ' _please...'_


	5. Arrive

Happy New Year!!!!!!! It is 2009, we are that much closer to finishing the first decade of the new Millennium!!!! Sweeettt!!! Any way thanksx for all of your help!!! and Support and every thing!!! So I hope you all had a crazy new years! Awesome!

* * *

The rest just let go of the big breath in their chest, that could have made them burst!

' _Ohhhh NOOOOOOOO!!!!'_ Both thought Mantis and Monkey they just knew that they were as dead as road kill!

" Well Monkey, Mantis,I am waiting..." started the Red Panda, still in front of the doors. They both just secretly preyed that he would at lest show mercy, even if was just a tiny bit. "well, I'm waiting you two! I don't have all day you know." He finished.

_Wish not granted..._

**village **

The villagers were preparing for the up coming months. They knew that The wolfs would arrive tonight, the last day of January. And only had hours to prepare for the two months of torcher. People gathered at the Noodle Ping shop, getting the best noodles in China, and the Manager, , the father of the Dragon Warrior, was getting order after order, and it was great that he got new empolies to help him with the preparations for the arrival of the Wolfs, and in two days was the greatest festival that the valley has only once a Year...

**Outside the village**

As the sun began to set in the valley of Peace, the forests still had the winter winds. In just two days, will be the Blossom festival. Yet despite the great await and the gentile, chilling winds, every 10 seconds you could hear the trees howling. _Howling..._

_'I must make it in time!'_

A lone wolf was heading in the exact direction where the moon was leading him to. The place where he was desperate to get to. He ran, for hours, though the sticks, leafs, branches,and with all of these tears of the forest they had no effect on him nor had made his Grey fur in no brown. Yet while his legs were begging for a rest, he didn't stop. Not even slow down. _'I must make it, I must!'_ He thought._ ' If I don't hurry I Might miss the whole thing!' _He was serious, for every one knew, no grown wolf wanted to miss an event like this one. First, thing is to get to the Valley of Peace just in time for the spring festival,usually called the Blossom festival, naturally for it was the time when the cherry Blossoms begin to bloom. And after the that it was wolf Time! Oh yea, every ones dream to make every time... well for them anyway. For this wolf, was his first time, so naturally he got lost. But who doesn't at first, later on you'll get it eventually, but even so the chances of missing this year was so high! Even at the young age of twenty-years-old, his knowledge of every thing is so slim and not to also mention other compatistion, but that has never let him give up his hopes, not even once! For you see, he has fallen in love with a lovely she-wolf, the one who had be-befriended him at the tender ages of 5 months, his life long friend, Hanaya.

_' yes, I will get there, even I am Late. I will get to her first!'_

Seconds later, when his legs were just ready to just give in and try again next year, he saw figers in the distance, moving figures! This was a good sign, it was only meters away. Just Meters! Until**...Bam**!!! He fell face first on the ground, his legs just finally gave in, tired and out of energy, what a disscrase he turned out to be. To his family, his friends, his new pack, and his own name. His face was hurting, the pain wasn't all bad though, physical pain did hurt, but not as much as it did his pride. This was so embarrassing, he just feel in front of hiss group of friends,and not to also mention his body had let him down as well, sure he was in perfect shape, and had a will of steel, but with something like this to happen to him, he was just a discrase, he was disgusted that he was still living.

So now he just lay there, excusted! Only seconds later he hered a voice that he was somewhat happy to hear but one of the very lest person to talk to after his _outstanding _performance. His friend neeled close to him and spoke to him in a calm, confident, friendly voice.

"Hay Taru! You finally found us, huh?"


	6. Invitations

The Sun has now completely fallen, and now the six students have finally finished their day of training. So here they were in the kitchen, ready to eat the dragon warrior's amazing cooking, and they were all were sitting at were they would allways were sitting at, but for Crane, he just took Mistis's seats, making him in front of Viper. He actually wanted Tigeress' seat, but she wouldn't give it up mainly for two reasons, one she liked where she sat, it was across the Panda, and was started to get around him, and where she sat she could see him clearly. Second, Crane really didn't have a good reason why he should sit at her spot, He only said, _"can I just sit hear, please_!" May be He just didn't want to near Viper after that moment this morning, so she thought that maybe siting in front of her could make him fess up of what he really meant to say to her best friend. _' He has to suck it up and be a man about it '_ she thought after he sat down next to her. He could have had the option of taking Monkey's seat, mainly because they still weren't there because Shifu still had them training their butts off, and sure enough Monkey and Mantis would be downright tired, but they did have it coming, what they had done to Master Shifu was pretty harsh, so the lesson that day was that hummility is what can tech you about others.

Not one of either Crane, Viper, Po or Tigress dared on planing to sit on either Mantis's or Monkey's seat, a few extra feet to walk to the seat of the table, to get some thing to eat wouldn't them that much, would it? How funny it would be to see them crawling in here, just after their punishment.

So their they were, in the kitchen, ready to eat, until the beat up Masters crawled in to the room, gasping for air, with only their hands ,arms, and feet to help them to the legs didn't budge,they were almost crawling like worms. And when they finally made it to the table they finally made it. The other four Masters were just ready to laugh their brains out with only just snorting to help them keep it in, and not tick them off."Ha! Yes! We** finally **made it!" said Mantis with a victory cheer with the noticeable thirst that he had. "** Yeah!!! Haha!** " Shouted Monkey banging the table with his fists.

"Hay guys! Stop that,we going to eat and you are planing on breaking the table!!" yeled the reptile at the simion and the insect. "You think we we want to have spilinters in our food?" They both noticed that she was pretty serious, so they stoped, as soon as she finished. "Nice Save!"Said Po as he was puting the finishing thouchs on the food. Crane just marvled at what power Viper had when it came to warnings, he's never see this side of her. He has always seen her kind and caring self when someone was forced to do more work and complaind on the table, but this time was different. It was as almost if that moment this morning had completely changed her, the woman that he loved, and it was all his fult! Tigeress just looked at her friend, she was about to say some thing to the noise making Masters, but Viper took her spot, what a dermatic change, maybe if Tigeress pushed Crane to talk to her, maybe Viper would return to normal. She made a self memo about that.

" All right Guys! Dinner's ready!" Said Po with happiness, he was excited at what they would say about his new dish of food. "Cool" said Mantis while he held his chop sticks, eager to feel his empy stomach. Po had placed the plates for the Masters and the serving chopsticks and the Plates with food on them on the table, each plate of food, just as mouthwatering as the next "Man it smells good!" the eger primate was excetied about the food that Po made, this was going to a mess after he was done! Crane noticed that their was a plate with brown rice, pieces of chicken, pices of scrambled eggs, and different vegtables. _' huh? I've never seen this kind of food before. ' _" Hay Po, before, what is it called?" asked the avian while pionting to it. Po more then happy that his biggset Idol noticed his new dish first.

"Well, this dish is actully new, I visted my dad last week, he and I spent all night trying to coming up with something other than a new soup flavor, so we desided to try rice, with a different flavor, and add veggies and chicken, you know to add some flavor to the dish and to his shop!" Po fininshed, while taking a serving spoon and taking some of his Masterpeice, on his plate, so he can finaly eat. They all just looked at the plate, not sure if they wanted to eat it before Po made a comment about it.

" mmmmmmmmm....., You guys have **got** to try this!" The Panda said with pleasure coming from the steaming great teasting food. Tigress was the first to try, so she took a serving spoon, and dumped it on her plate, she took her chop sticks, looked at the strange meal, then chewed. Her eyes just poped at how mouthwatering the food was, it tingled her teastbuds, the warm food had the amount of meat the she ALWAYS wanted, and her watering mouth was desperate for more. It was as if the gods have sent her this great taesting token of gratatude. Yet, dispite her reaction to the rice, it couldn't be heard by the other students, so they were started to get worried for their powerful friend.

" Uh... T-Tigress?" Started Viper. " are you ok?, it the food that good?" They just looked at their friend, waiting for an answer. Tigeress hessataed fo a while, not knowing how to put the graet teasting food in words. She just looked at her rice filled plate, she swallowed the remains of her food that she was eating on before, so she could talk clearly. " Yeah..."They all looked at her, then taking note that she is saying that the food is allright,so they were taking turns at the sereving spoon. Viper went first,she only filled a half of her plate with the new rice. She noticed that Crane was looking at her with careful eyes, then she looked up at him about to give him the spoon, and noticed that a second after looking at him , he shot her a large ,sweet smile. With that, her heart melted and her checkes were turning in to a shade of pink, looked down, Crane was the only one who saw this, the others were more focused on spoon,waiting for a turn of putting the food on their plates. She then gave him the spoon while her head was still down, and Crane took it carfully from the tip of her tail. He was actuly not sure if taking the spoon with out saying anything was something good to do to breake the silance in the room.

"Thanks Viper" he said to the lovely reptile, while taing the spoon into his claw. She could only feel the heat in her face increasing, it was as if her face was on fire. Then Crane took the spoon in to his claw, and only filled up a quarter of his plate with the rice, knowing that the others wanted it as much as the next one

"Yea, I am, the- this rice i-i-is amazing, and this is Way better then ginco leafs." She said with a smile that made Po's heart skip beats. _' She likes it! She really said and meant it! Man, she's so wonderful! '_ He just staried at her, with heavy eyes, and a watering mouth, and he was already done with the mouth full his new rice. Monkey took note of this and smiled, trying his hardest not to laugh, and flexed his Mantis to sperad the news. At first Mantis was just looked at the primate, with a glare of warning, and saw to what Monkey was pointing at. Mantis saw the Dragon warrior actully drooling, and this not at his own food and noted the He was looking at some one other than them jsut looked at Monkey knowing the taunt and though _' Your right monkey, the panda DOSE have it out for a surtain feline Master! '_ As if Monkey could hear it.

' Oh, great Dragon warrior," Mantis started." You know it not aproperate to drool on the table, even when their are women presant" He pointed out Viper and Tigress, making them shoot glances at the Giant Panda. He took note of this, and quickly wiped his mouth as quickly as he could, and just look for something to talk about while Monkey and Mantis were sinkering and at the same time placing thier food from the serving plates on their plates.

" **So, umm... well, uh" **He stuggled for words, and most of all Ideas, for how to get him self out of this embaressing situation, any thing would help. " Guys I heard that Blossom festeval is coming in two days, so do you guys think we should go?" Whiloe they all jsut stared at him with unsure faces, thoughts of love, spring, music, fun, flowers,FOOD... that was all they needed for them to just strightly shout.

" Yeah!" They all said with excitment. Tigeress knew that the Festival was a great way to keep an eye on the wolfs, no matter what you were doing. For Mantis, Monkey and Po it was a great time of the year to fill up your face with cakes, soup,noodles, bean buns, dumplings, and about any thing else you could think of. For Crane and Viper... they couldn't ask for anything better!

* * *

Hi it is finally done! Yeah man! Sorry i couldn't finish earlier because of Basket Ball, my home work ( which takes tooo friken long to finish!!! And which I Hate!) Any way thanks for all of your help Guys ,you rock!!!


	7. Questions

**Deadross12:**

_Hi, sorry I haven"t lodged in for a while_. I'm helping my father with his trip to Chile, my school work is staring to pile up, my cat is slowly killing me, and Basket Ball games come at you fast! Also my friend Amada, asked me the most disturbing question that any one can ask about Crane and Viper together. Not to also mention she has also gave a detailed answer to her question, which still hunts me two weeks later. I still hope I get to finish this, if not I will be one angry woman. Oh and I am also reading the Book "Eclipse", By Stephenie Meyer. And "The Death Dealer" from Heather Graham, they are simply amazing books, it's just sad every time I have to put them down. Oh and Nancy Drew games are as just as addicting.

* * *

" Man, what Awesome dinner!" Shouted Mantis as he walked out the kitchen door, full as dumplings. " Man that rice was amazing! I think I ate three plates full!"

" Actually, Three plates and a half. I still can't believe that Tigress actually ate Five Plates of that stuff!"Crane said while getting up from his seat, to wipe away the fallen food on his seat. Tigress actually looked at the bird in a sly smile as if she was ready to have a large grilled bird on stick. Mantis, was up and ready to get out of the kitchen and to the wash room. Crane just looked at the insect, and now that he was out of the room, he told the others what else Mantis had. " And he also ate four dumplings, two bowls of noodles and Five pices of grilled chicken." Viper just looked at him, with a surprised look, she didn't know that he paid that much attention do details.

" MAN! That food was amazing Po! You rock when it comes to cooking!" Monkey said with a hand on his belly, and his head hanging over his chair. They all chucked at the reaction of Monkey of eating too much.

" Heh, Master Shifu put through _that _much training?" Asked Viper with a hint of disbeilife in her voice. "Yeah, it sucked not to also mention he didn't let us eat breakfast first with you guys. Not to also mention he didn't give us any water druing the hiking." he just let his head hage from where he was seating. " But one good thing that was worth seeing while hiking is the we got to she everyone in the Viellege prepare for the Blossom fesstival. Man, thier was pink every where! We saw kids stir big pots of pink batter, and the air smelled like mint Candy. We almost thought we were in heaven."

" Really! No wonder the air outside smelled so different!" Po said while wipeing his face with a cloth, and ready to take a sip of water from his cup. Aside from the fact that he to was full to take any thing else, and his hands were almost too week from handling chopsticks, and with so much different types of food.

" Thanks for the food Po. It was amazing." Tigress said with a napkin covering her mouth, yet every one could hear her perfectly, as if she didn't have it there in the first place. Po just looked at her with amazed eyes, and a growing smile, if she said that every time she ate his food he would have been a pool of black and white by now. Yet, still he didn't mind it at all that she doesn't always comment on the food.

"Yeah Po, It was incredable." Viper said, with a sweet smile. Crane just felt a little surge of jealousy to Po, he knew that Viper did mean what she said, even he thought food was increable. He was just a little mad a that the smile wasn't meant for him. But hey, if Viper was happy, he was happy.

"Hey, Po that was awsome food, but don't make it every day OK?" Monkey, Tigress, Po and Viper just looked at him with shocked eyes, and questions ready to blow out. But Crane then continued," Cause were all going to kill ourselfs if we this much every day after training, we'd be over weight, and bust the floor. And Master Shifu would kill us." He finished.

Every one got what he was saying. Sure Po's food was good, but if they ate too much of it, they would defiantly kill themselves. Not to also mention Master Shifu would be angier then a Rino! They all started laughing, knowing that what he said was the truth, too much good food, could kill you. Viper looked at him while he was occupied with nearly killing himself by laughing. He was so kind, thoughtful, caring, respectful, hansome, strong, Funny even, yet for some reason she felt as if he wasn't meant for her, as if she didn't disserve him, at all. Of course, she would do any thing for him, any thing! Even to be with him, but she was staring to have a feeling that he would just like to be friends, and only friends. This just made her heart ache. _' i'm more than sure that '._

After they were done laughing, Tigress remembered some thing. She started to notice that Viper and Crane didn't say a word to each other since this morning, but also has noticed that Viper has constantly looked at Crane when ever he isn't looking, and Crane has been doing the same when ever Viper is occupied, so she decided to do some thing about it. She knew that if she broke a point, they might finally talk to each other. If only she start a good topic...

" Oh, Viper, I've noticed that you've been impoving on your mid-air blocks, and your Spining-in-air techinques." She started. Viper smiled at what her best friend told her, it was a the Smile of thankfulness. _' So far, so good.'_ She continued. " And Crane you have also been quite perplex on you poems now a days." What Tigress said was the truth, he was staring to relate his poems to the hard ships of life, which to many people would love to read. Many People could relate to his work.

" Thanks." He said with a charming smile. He then tiped his hat to her which made Tigress ' smile even more noticeable, which evey one was surprised to see. Viper even felt a surge of rage in herself, she knew she had to control herself, for Tigress', Crane's and her own sake. For if any one were to know that she would be jealous of Tigress just becuse Crane just smiled at her, it would bring great dishonor to her and not to also mention Crane would definately hate her, and Crane hating her was the one of the very least things she ever wanted in life. So, to hide her anger she just smiled, yet no one noticed.

" So, Crane. This has been on my mind all day," Lie. "Why when we asked you what you dreamed about you said 'Viper'?" Asked Tigress with a lifed eyebrow, and a taping finger. Crane just looked at her as if she was asking him to marry him, shocked, and cought off guard. He eyes zipped though t5he whole room, and on every one, Viper just looked at him worried eyes, not knowing what he would say. That moment that morning was so embarrassing, she did all she could to block it away from her thoughts. And now her best friend Tigress asks about it, jeez this day has total turned against her.

"Oh that! Uh...w-w-well, I-I-I-I-I uH! W-W-ell... y-you s-s-see," he was having trouble with the words in order to answer Tigress without blowing his cover. Oh he was going to hate himself for this. " Well, I a-actually wanted to a-ask V-Vi-Viper something, I just didn't have t-th-the r-r-r-right timing th-that's all!" He said while rubbing the back of his head without knocking over his hat. Viper just looked at him a tilted look,not know what to say, but she was going to let it shoot. But, like the protective friend that she was, Tigress took her place.

"Oh" she started with a surprised look. " Then go ahead and ask her, we have time now. Master Shifu only eats two meals; just breakfast, and lunch. So I see no point in not asking her know." Tigress than looked at her friend with a stone face, knowing that this was for the best. They all just looked at him, he on the other hand was looking at Viper trying to find himself a hole to get out of where he was now. And just before he was about to say his opening line, the kitchen doors flung open, making Po nearly mega jump from his chair, Tigress get in to a grading stance, Monkey to get the broom and pointing in the direction of the door banger, Viper to get in front of Crane with the goal in her mind that who ever it was, It wasn't going to harm him! Crane on the other hand, was going to make sure that the man who banged the doors was going to get his acupuncture kit back.

" Yo!" Said the insect, while giving a salute. " Sorry it took so long, the hallways are filled with the scent of fruit, candy, and sweet flowers." He walked up to his chair and was ready to put his plates in the sink. Every one calmed down that it was only him, and returned to thew table with their fallen chairs " It's just hypnotizing..." He was in a tanslike state while saying that. "So whats up, aside from the flowers and hats?" He said with a wondering face, sort of pointing out Viper and Crane, not really trying to say a joke. To Po, Tigress and Monkey he's was toast, for Crane and Viper he was a savior!

" Well now that you mention it, I smell the flowers, and candy too!" Said Crane a great smile, and a consered face looking at him. Viper returned to her seat with an trembling heart, waiting for what Crane was about to ask her and so did every one else. Now that Crane thought about it Viper's flowers did look different today. He took a deep breath, hoping for the best. Thought over what he was going to say, and was going to take this step, by step. _' OK! I CAN DO THIS!_ _YOU HAVE TO DO THIS! '_

" OK, uh, Viper," He started, with a nervous just looked at him with a ready face, as if ready to die. " The question..I... I was about to ask you, th-this morning was about your flowers." This was going to be a roller coaster ride for sure. " I've noticed that your flowers look different. They seem to bring out the texture of your skin. Are they new?" Viper was almost ready to burst, but still thankful that it wasn't a question to go out or anything. Sure she would have said yes, but that was besides the point, so in return she played along in order to keep her secret.

" Oh! You were the first to notice Crane." She said as the tip of her tail touched the flower on the left. " Y-y-yeah. They are new, but I put a type of liquid on them. So they wouldn't you know, die that fast." He could only marvel at how differently she thought. Yes, flowers die fast, but what kind of liquid did she put? Viper soon knew that it would soon be her turn to ask a question, so since Crane asked about her about her flowers on her head, now that she thought about it, his hat did look a little different.

" Oh and Crane? When did you get a new hat?" Viper asked. Crane just looked at her with surprised eyes not knowing what to say. But he knew he had to say something. Or else the other might think he's falling for her. So, he did all he could to collect himself and answer the love of his life. " Becuse it seems to bring out your eyes."

" Uhh, no." He answered. Then he looked at her, and senced embarresment in her face. To him, She was looking at her empty plate, while she was looking at a torn heart. He was ashamed of Himself! He was ashamed that he made her look like an ideot, infront of every one. He Just knew he had to do something. " Oh. But I did get it polished!  
He said in a cheerful tone. She looked at him, almost with shooked eyes. " Don't worry, V-Viper! When I got my hat back, from the cleaners yesterday, I almost thought they gave me a brand new one, too. So don't be embarrest."

All Viper could do was just luagh at the irony. She got brand new flowers that glisined becuse of the liquid that she put on it. And Crane, got his hat polished, that made it look like new. As she laughed all the others laughed as well, and Crane could only just wonder at her. Looking at the beautiful creature that was laughing at the small confustion. Most people would be trowing things left and right after this insedent. But Viper wasn't one of those people, and that is what was one of the millions of reasons why he loved her.


	8. Night to rember

Finally!!!!! I fainally got this darn chapter on the rocks. Oh and I am soooooooooooo sorry I haven't done this story in eons! It's just that I have tons of work and loads of things to do with my family, and other problems of mine. Don't say anything Amada! Oh And I am soooo soryy If the title of the chapter dosn't make any sence. Soon, you might get it if you look it of what rember means. I have fillay gotten some Ideas for this story, so I hope you won't hate me for not wrighting on this for the longest time. And I know I've been working with my other story lately, it's just that I got tons of Ideas for it, and Amada hasn't helped me on this one.

So I hope you enjoy! And Please don't hate me!

* * *

It was already too late for an apollagy, and he knew it. Turo just couldn't bare the thought of lossing her to _him_...

" Hey, Turo. Say, why don't you take another hike?" Said another slombag, with his arms around Hana, every he-wolf's top prise to have of the Kala pack. Hana just looked at Turo with worried eyes. While still in Lon-Ti's arms. Then she just couldn't get take it anymore. She loved him, and she didn't care if it would make her insulted for the rest of her life. She just loved him, so she ran to him.

" Turo, are you alright?" She asked with high hopes that he would say yes, and he felt what was needed to say to make every one get on with thier lives. " Yes, Hana. I'm alright. Just tired." Hana was relived and helped with to he's feet. Then when he was fully on his two hind legs, all could do was just smile at the beauitful she-wolf that helped him. Her lovely red fur, her sweet light topaz eyes, all that just made her every wolfs target, for this new season of excitment.

" Hana! What do you think you'r doing! He's an Omega wolf and you know that" Shouted Lon-Ti with his teeth ready to tear out flesh, and grey fur. Lon- Ti was the Alpha wolf of the Kala wolf pack, meaning he was the stongest wolf within miles. Which means he could have his choice of any she- wolf he wanted, as long as she agreed aswell. Hana was what he wanted, and yet Hana was sticking to the rules of staying with him until she can find a better father, for her pups. But he wanted to be the one, and it was Turo that she wanted.

" I'm helping my life long friend on his feet! That's what I'm doing Lon- Ti!" Hana Shouted, protected her freindship with the one she loved, and wanted to spend the rest of her life with. Turo, was surpised, shocked really. To see that she would take his side, even though she has been awared the title of the future mate of Lon-Ti, and with that title, it would make anyother she-wolf walk with pride. To Hana, the future mate of Lon-Ti was a title of shame. Sure, he has tall, powerful, fast, and very handsome, but none of that could make her change her mind about him. He was selfish, unkind, lustfilled, and acted as if he owned her.

"No! You belong to me Hana. Now come over here, or I'll kill him myself." Shouted Lon-Ti with fury, ready to attack Turo for stealing his chances of having a life with Hana. Hana just looked at him with hate filled eyes and then at Turo. Not wanting to leave his side, but knew she had to, to save him from Lon-Ti's hate filled rath. She was a the verg of tears, and ready to fall on her knees and just sob the night away. But, Taru wouldn't allow that, so he just smiled at her.

" Don't worry Hana." He comforted her in a whisper. "I'll be fine. Just go, before he hurts someone." His bright topaz eyes just made her feel like a demon, she knew that somewhere in her heart, that she couldn't have them. It was heart breaking to let him go, but she had to, for the other wolfs' sake. So, she left.

After that Lon-Ti, just smiled, coyly knowing that Hana was as good as his. His plan, he would put anyother wolfs life in danger. And placed his arm around her small sholders, and stared at Turo as they walked away ready to go to sleep. It wans't mating season yet, Lon-Ti could already see his childeren. And the other wolfs of the pack followed him to the bambo forest, ready for the rest they needed. Turo could only just look at them, and not follow. For he knew Omegas weren't very the most loved members of the pack, but they were the best to pick on, for many reasons. But, Turo was much stronger then any Omega wolf, and, if it was posable, stronger then anyother Alpha wolf. All that was missing was his courage. That was one of the many reasons why he was still the Omega that he was, but that dosen't stop Hana's effections for him.

So he just let them be, not sparing another thought about them. He desided to take a walkin in the meadow that he and the other members of the pack. As he walked down the hill of where the others were sleepin, he found a small creek. It reflected the moon light so beauitfuly, he almost thought it didn't belong on earth. Stones and small weeds suck out of the flat body of water, and it made him think of sitting near it with Hana. It was a wonderful thought, but one that would never see the light of day. He was tired and very tristy, but he didn't want to inerupt this beautiful body of water, but just looking at it made him just begg for something to drink.

So he went to the creek and drank up, so much water, and didn't stop until he thought he was going to pass out. Then after five minutes, he finally slomped his back on the grass filled ground next to the bank. He say the stars, all of them making the huge wave in the sky. Such a romantic view_! ' If only Hana were here to see this... "_

Yes he was in love, and no one can stop such a powerful force, it was just the natural order of things. Once your deeply in love, you never want to let that person go, no matter what happens, you just can't. Yet, for all he knew there was no way that Hana could fully return his effections, they have been friends for so long. It was impossable to having a relationship with the person you almost felt like a sibling with. But, he felt this way ever since the day he laid eyes on her. It was such a beautiful night, the bugs were cherping, the wind was still, and the moon was full, what more could a person ask? Someone you wanted to share it with was what that person could ask.

As the night went on, Turo could just look at the stars and they would remind him of the sparcle in Hana's eyes. And just when he was about to fully close his eyes, he heard something. It sounded like a deep breathing, and pounding, he didn't know how to describe it, but it had a bad vibe to it. He looked every where for where it could be coming from. He looked left and right, but he couldn't find anything. And just when he was about to give up, and say it was probaly his imaganation, he heard the most heart taking voice he had ever heard in his life.

_" What is stronger? "_ The voice said. It was almost like it was a figure that was talking right in his ear. It was almost like a whiper, but it felt like it was miles away. Turo was jolting, not knowing what to do. He just just got up and ran, ran as fast as he could in to the bambo forest. As he saw the others, he looked back at the creek, and saw nothing. He just desided to sleep at the edge of where every one else was, and try to forget what just happened. He finally shut his eyes as tight as he could and just prayed. Prayed that what ever it was that was out there, wouldn't get Hana!

_' Please! Don't let anything bad happen to her! Please! '_

* * *

Alrighty!That's the end of this chapter! Oh and sorry if there's too many details on somethings. And thanks so much for your reveiws! I haven't gotten any in a while. So you can only enjoy this chapter for a whlie. I might add a thing or two, but I have a lot of work to do now so, enjoy while you can! oH AND hAPPY Easter!!!!!!


	9. Rush

YES!!!!!!! I'm finally done with my Reaport on the Death Penalty! And now, I have a week of TESTS this week. Oh joy... Anyway, I'm very hopeful that I can get this darn chapter over before I call people over my house and throw a party, just because of my finished report. Oh and I hope you like my avatar picture that I drew for myself, it took me a long time but I like it, and many of my friends like it too. So I hope you enjoy, oh and sorry If I gave you guys a false sence of hope after I came up a new chapter for this fic and it turns out that it was about wolfs. Sorry about that! It was the only thing that Amada reminded me of, and right now I have to finish this drawing of Tom from Tokio Hotel, and soon I have to draw Bill, and then I have to draw my friend Melanie. Man, I have To draw a ton of People.

Any way thanks for your reviews

* * *

Dinner passed, and after a few good laughs, everyone was ready to call it a night and go right to bed. Although before every one got out the dinner table, it was Crane's turn to wash the dishes, and after that it was lights out too. So ,it was also his turn to turn off the lights, and the candles. It took less then half an hour, but that didn't mean that mean that every one else was ready to hit the Hay. He was tired himself, but the one thing he couldn't get off his mind was how he was going to tell Viper about..well..._them._ It felt weird and a small sence of sick since they were friends for so long. But he couldn't help it, she was kind, forgiving, made her Kung Fu style look like a true dance, instead of a from of self defense. He just couldn't get her off his mind. It was nearly imposable to. Now that he was done with his chorses, he was ready to hit the hay himself.

Although he was spending most of his cleaning up outside, he didn't notice the beauty of the partly full moon. It was so breath taking, just like Viper's eyes. He could just stair at them for hours until end, and not get tired of it. Yet, he knew that this was just a bark up the wrong tree, knowing that when the night when moon was full, yet not a single soul was to cross on the _land_ of the sacred Pool of Tears. He cracked a smile with the refrance that he just made, and knowing that Monkey and Mantis would have loved it.

Crane just looked at the moon, completely unaware that he was being watched. The Reptile that was watching him was on the roof of the Kung Fu hall. Also hiding behind the branches of the tree that grew near the training ground and training hall. The Reptile just looked at him with love sick eyes, watching the amazing bird stair at the moon. In fact she watched him as he was cleaning the training grounds in his flawless performance. It was just an honor just seeing it, let alone perform it.

_' He's just amazing!'_ She yelled in her mind. Begging, daring her to go and talk to him_. ' Come on Viper! Talk to him! '_ Yet for a reason, her body just wouldn't move. It was hard enough to just to stop looking at him.

The Winds blew the gentle scent of blooming flowers of the valley. He sighed, knowing that his hopes of seeing Viper under the Moon with him was next to imposable, leaving him to sulk in the ever lasting wind.

In his mind, how would the lovable, sweet, gentile,lovely, and Breathtaking Snake ever fall in Love with him?

It was the same for Viper, for how could an amazingly Kind, calm, peaceful person as Crane would EVER feel the same way for her?

They loved one another, but both just wouldn't accept the chance, of fully hurting themselves, while they were actually stopping themselves from knowing the truth. Crane just looked at the moon once more, and placed the broom on the ground, Knowing that he would have to Clean up i the morning before the others start training again.

Viper just stood there, not knowing what she should do. Her head was telling her to stay where she was, and let him go. Her Heart was screaming for her to fallow him, and tell him how she really felt.

_' What are you waiting for? Go after him! tell him how you feel! '_

_' No! You must let him be. If you expose yourself now, you'll never get a chance to talk to him again! '_

_' What do you mean? This is the perfect time to tell him! We're alone, under the Moon, and the night is young! What more can you ask for? '_

_' A night where the both of us could share, without one of use staking the other! Not to also mention that he needs his rest. '_

Viper was in the middle of her inner fight. Wondering which one was more correct. Her head was right that he needed his rest, but her heart was telling her to take what you can because you may not get another chance like this. Which one made more sence, and which one didn't, it was all too hard to decide between the two parts of her.

She was in the torn place, knowing both side had a losing cause. If she were to stay, she might not have another chance to talk to him in such a romantic way. And on the other hand, if she did go after him, he may question why she was out here, and she might never get a chance to talk to him ever again because he wasn't her friend anymore. These were the two things she looked over, and over and over again. But she knew had to make a choice.

Then finally, she was over with this whole sherade of Heart and Head. She had enough. And so she leaped into the air knowing the risk, but knowing that it was worth it.

The rush of the air, was just breathtaking, and maybe seeing Crane walking away had something to do with that.


	10. Chance

Hi...... I guess you all are going to hate me NOW because I haven't updated in a while. And Just so you know I know I will never have a good excuse for anything anymore, I don't know why, but it's just the truth. And while I was creating the best chapter of hard ships and love for this chapter, my computer didn't like it, and didn't let the STORY let it into the website. I guess I'm a pretty pathetic excuse for a writer on fan . Not to mention a lousy mouse handler. My Mouse lets you go back one page while your on the internet. Which I somehow mastered, But I still don't have every single little thing. And this stupid Mouse makes me do the most stupidest things, EVEN WHEN I'M WRITING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

This just sucks, I nearly cried! I worked on this stupid chapter for almost three hours, and what do I do? Go BACK A FRICKIN INTERNET PAGE TO GET IT DELETED!!!!!!! I just hope you can enjoy this chapter, and if you hate it, please tell me. Please, I respect your opinions, and I will try to re-write this damn chapter with the little dignity I have left. T_T =[

*Sniff* Nobody Loves me anymore............

* * *

The Wind...

That was all she could feel. After making the final choice of going after Crane, that was all she could feel. Wind. No Fear, relief, strife, anger, or happiness. She was emotionless. Her body felt nothing but wind, her face had no heat, her eyes saw nothing but _him! _This was probably about the rush of escaping her mind and Heart's fight of what should have been done that got her so focused on why she was heading for the ground_. _And for all that she was worth, that was all that mattered, and all that in that moment cared about.

As she got closer to the Ground, she started to feel again, and the first thing she felt, was fear, Pain, and anger all at the same time. Fear, was to how was she going to face Crane like this, and how was she going to tell him she loved him, after nearly scaring him half to death. Pain, for that if she were to scare him, it would get only make her heart have an even bigger weight on it. Anger, was to the point of What she was she thinking. To her she was as dumb as a post, going after him, when he's almost ready to fall flat on the ground. Taking off into the air, just so she could stop the screaming inside her.

She finally hit the floor. But, after all that she felt, joy. Thankfully, with all of those years of Training, she was able to land on the floor with grace, and silent formation. Her landing was like the equivalent of a leaf landing on the cold ground. For some reason, she didn't mind any of this anymore. As long as she had Crane in her sight, and the alone time that always wanted with him, and the drive to tell him how she felt, it seemed like she was given the chance of a life time.

It all just didn't add up. Even though he was sure he planned that he would tell her after the wolfs would leave, he something was pulling him, daring him, forcing him, that the time was now. Even after using all of his sweeping time, he was thinking of how he was going to tell Viper how he felt. Yet, the part of telling her after the wolfs leave, didn't fit for some reason. Was it too long of a wait? Would he still feel the ways after the next two months? Would She? All of these Questions ran though his head.

_' Why now? '_ He Asked. _' She could be asleep right now! And It wouldn't be right ' _This was all so confusing. He has mastered the Crane Style of Kung Fu! It required discipline, self control, and Patience. After all of his learning was done, he became all of those three requirements. Yet, here he was with his emotions, Stubborn, No Control, and no Patience. If Master Shifu were to see him now, it would only mean punishment, Big Time. With all his hard work on Crane, it would be a disappointment to see it all fade away, and just to tell Viper three simple, little words.

He had no idea what was happening to him. This morning he was perfectly fine, and simple minded when he made the decision to tell her. Now he was a real nervous wreck, and was destroying him from the inside out.

All he wanted was to tell Viper how he felt about her, not to go on a near Breakdown, die and never get the chance to tell her.

_' Okay this is going steady! Which is good. ' _Viper thought with her eyes only on Him. She knew that she had to take this slowly, otherwise this could end up only badly. So she took another step every time he took two, it was her little way of playing Cat and Mouse. It was both fun and always placed someone on their toes. Or in Viper case, on the tip of her she made her way to him, she soon came to a dead line, _How the heck was she going to do this?_

_' How should I get his attention? Come on! Think! Think of something! Even the most stupidest thing will work! '_ Yes, even the stupidest thing would work for her, despite the fact she had a much more focused head then this. Yet, trying to do such a simple task could turn her to a mindless little girl. Why does this have to happen in the middle of the night? Then all of a sudden she heard rustling bushes, tree branches, and bamboo shoots. Nearly almost out of her skin,

"Crane!!!" Shouted someone in the distance, which snapped him from his thoughts. And as if a wild animal was attacking him, It was Tigress, at the gate of the training grounds, almost out of breath. "Have you seen Viper?" She asked gasping for air, hoping to get an answer. Crane could only just look at his feline friend, with dipair, and shake his head.

" Sorry, haven't seen her since dinner." He said in little more disappointment than he intended for it to be. Mainly for the fact that he wished he knew where she was, to tell her about his inner self. "Why? Is there something wrong?" Tigress just slumped her head, disappointment falling on her face, both from running and from getting the news that no one has seen Viper since dinner. Which only means more running, more time that Master Shifu has to wait, and worse the more she worries that something has happened to her best friend.

"Yeah, Master Shifu wants to talk to her, and sent me to find her." She huffed again, catching her breath."Yet, every one I ran into said the same thing you said. No leads what-so-ever. So I checked her room, nothing. The training room I checked as well, yet nothing again! I'm starting to get worried!" And of course, Viper was more than dissapionted. First, she had the chance of a life time to have the perfect moment to tell Crane how she feels, and have it all just thrown away like trash right in front of her. But what was worse, was she going to make it up? Would she get this chance again? Would she ever get the chance to tell him at all?

" Do you want me to get you something? And after that I'll Help you look for her."

But, none of that mattered now, Master Shifu needed her now. Tigress was getting her lungs hung out, and Crane was getting closer to Tigress, so of course she had to act now, or end up risking everything that she wanted to stay until she wanted it to change. She took a deep breath breath and hoped for the best!


End file.
